


Sea of Time

by ASFAR



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Kronos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, BAMF Percy Jackson, Everything is AU, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, How to break a prophecy, Omega Percy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Smart Percy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASFAR/pseuds/ASFAR
Summary: Gaea and Hera both plotted and manipulated to win the upcoming war, however they forgot one thing that has been proved again and again: the sea is an untameable and unpredictable force.AKAHow Fem!Percy (unintentionally) broke the next Big Prophecy and got a handsome Titan King as reward.





	1. Change

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, it belongs to Rick Riordan

In a dark alley, a lone small female figure fell next to the garbage. This female had been running from a group of five alphas that wanted to, in their words ‘have fun with her’; so she ran until she lost them.

The young girl was tired, dirty and hungry. But these were small problems compared with the lack of her memory. She didn’t know who she was. It was all a blank. She didn’t have any identification papers on her and she had woken up on a park two months ago.

At the beginning, she went to the police to see if they could find her parents or family. It went wrong, when a creature showed up, she had the upper body of a woman but she didn’t have legs only a tail like snakes.  The worst, it was none saw the monster that was trying to kill her. Frightened, she ran and survived on the streets.

It was a nightmare.

She was a young female omega, at the age of her first heat. She didn’t need to read minds to see what was passing through the minds of the majority of the people that lived on the streets. At best, perhaps they would pay for her; at worst, they would turn her in a sex slave.

She cried.

Didn’t she have any friends? Family?  No one?

She cried.

She prayed for help to any higher being that was listening.

“Please someone help me, please! I beg you! Anyone! Please!”

Suddenly she felt tired, like her strength just vanished.  Closing her eyes in despair, she simply let herself fall asleep.

She didn’t notice the faint golden glow that enveloped her; or was aware that the fate of the entire world had shifted with her plead and that the plans of _two_ manipulative goddesses had shattered.


	2. Discovery

The omega limped to the chair and watched the moon in the sky. She had come to the beach. For some reason, the sea made her happy, healed her wounds and gave her energy, unfortunately it didn’t sustained her and so she had to eat.

Today had been a risky day, she had been found by some monsters, they were female vampires with goat legs.  As usual, none noticed the creature trying to kill her. 

She was tired.

Sometimes, her mind went to dark thoughts, why fighting? Just die. Peace and rest for eternity.

It’s obvious no one cares about her. No one is looking for her.

“There she is! Kill her!”

The young woman looked back and saw the woman-snake hybrid accompanied by the three goat-vampire hybrids.

Quickly getting up, she saw she was surrounded; the only option was the sea. Running to the water, she dodged the spears and swords tossed at her.  She dived underwater, hoping to lose the monsters. She never was more thankful to discover her ability to breathe underwater than right now. 

She found refuge on some cave, after thirty minutes of swimming. Grabbing the knife, she had stolen from a vampire-goat hybrid a week ago, she simply watched the ocean and its life, the plants floating at the rhythm of the waves; the animal life, the fishes and crabs. It was so peaceful.

_Could she stay here?_ She pondered.

She didn’t know the extent of her abilities. Could she breathe underwater forever? Or there was some time limit?

“Daughter of Poseidon! Daughter of Poseidon! I’m in the presence of the daughter of Poseidon!.” Said a voice behind her.

Startled, she turned to the voice with her knife ready if needed.  It was a big blue-ish fish.

“Did...? Did.. you? Talk to me?” asked the omega incredulous

“My lady, it’s a pleasure to meet the daughter of Poseidon!”

_Wait... daughter of whom?_

“Wait! Do you know me?”

“Yes, my lady. You’re the daughter of Poseidon! The Heroine of Olympus!”  Replied the fish.

“Poseidon? Like the greek god?” asked doubtfully the young woman

“Yes!”

“Right...”

Taking a deep breath she asked:

“Do you know my name?”

“Of course! Lucy Jackson!”

The omega, Lucy sobbed; for so long she didn’t know her name. Such small thing with great importance.

“What did you call me after that? Heroine?”

“Yes! Heroine of Olympus! Defeater of the Lord of Time! Saviour of Olympus!” babbled the fish.

“Can you explain all that? How I gained those titles.”

It was a lengthy explanation, the omega didn’t know how long she spend just listening to the fish, then asking clarifications in some aspects. To cut short, greek mythology is real, Lucy is a demigod, a daughter of Poseidon and because of this monsters wanted her dead.  According to the fish, there had been a war, the titans trying to reclaim their place at the top of the food chain; she had been the one to kick their leader back to hell or underworld or whatever it’s called.

This explained so much.  Her lack of memory wasn’t an accident, it was probably the work of some magical being.  However, where were her friends? The ones that had been with her during the war?

“Do you know where the other demigods live? Do they have a way to communicate with each other?” asked the daughter of the sea god.

“Yes! Camp Half-Blood! In New York!” responded the fish excitedly.

She was in San Francisco! How could this be? Probably, the one that took her memories left her here to die. She now had a place to go! Finally, answers! Some beacon of hope. 

Afterwards, Lucy questioned the fish about her father and what sort of powers she had. Apparently, she could control water, make tornados and create earthquakes among other things.    This was good, she now had a baseline to work her powers.

The problem was returning to New York. Lucy dreaded the monsters that would spawn in her journey. But maybe.... maybe she could stack the deck in her favour. Instead of going straight to New York, she could go south, across the seashore next following the rivers, straight to Texas then climbing right to New York. It would be a longer trip but more secure because she would have the sea at her beck and call.

During the next week, Lucy harnessed her powers. She could create waves strong enough to destroy vampire-goat hybrids, they would explode in clouds of gold dust. She could, only in the presence of the sea, create tornados and if she concentrated for a long amount of time on the earth beneath her boots she could make her tremble enough to nock someone over. It was exhausting. Lucy had stolen plastic bottles and filled them with sea water, in case she ever needed energy or being healed; some new clothes; a backpack; money; canned food and some hygiene products.

Then, her journey started. Monsters of various shapes and sizes appeared, some she killed, some she ran away from. Lucy slept on the streets, surviving by stealing what she needed. Two months later she arrived at San Diego.

Lucy was tired. Not only because of the monsters and surviving the streets but also because her dreams had been awful. In them, a woman appeared, the young omega couldn’t understand a thing of what she said because there was some kind of static, but the omega saw that she was angry. Angry at her. Perhaps this was the one that stole her memory?

Maybe Lucy needed to hurry up, if this woman is responsible, then the woman had clearly found her. But why didn’t she attack?  Maybe she couldn’t? Maybe... just maybe the static wasn’t from the woman, it was from something else that stopped the woman. Who or what was protecting her? Perhaps her father?

Finishing the rest of her sandwich, she started to walk to a crowded place so she could steal money for a bus ticket out of this city. When she was rounding up at the corner, a wave of dread, apprehension and panic hit her at full force, she staggered back dazedly. An alien thought entered her head to run as far as she could from this place. The young woman sucked a deep breath, what if this was the woman? She could enter her dreams, why not planting thoughts? She decided to ignore it and keep going.

However, the alien thought had been spot on; right next to a restaurant was a big monster, a body of a lion with the tail of a scorpion and bat-like wings. Unfortunately, the creature had smelled her.; she couldn’t fight it here, there were too many innocent bystanders. The young woman turned her back and ran with the monster at her heels. She was almost there, at the beach. Concentrating on the water ahead, she made the water fly straight at her opponent’s face. It worked, the monster stopped in his tracks disoriented; it gave her enough time for the omega swim away.

Finding a comfy spot at the bottom of the sea, she thought about the alien feeling. First, was it the woman from her dreams? She didn’t know however her gut feeling was telling her no. If her gut feeling was right, then who? Perhaps the same third party in her dreams that created the static? Whoever they were, they were protecting her from the angry woman.

_Who are you? The one that protects me. Can you hear me? Please give me a sign or a feeling._ She thought.

Five minutes later, there was still no sign of the entity that protected her.

The young woman let it go and started to concentrate on the journey, where to next? She was in San Diego. Now, the dangerous part of her journey started. She would lose the advantage of the sea, now she had to pick rivers to follow until she arrives to Texas’s seashore.

Lucy sighed, she still relied too much on the sea. Maybe, she should stop and train her storm and earth powers more. It would delay the journey nonetheless, if she is able to create storms and earthquakes at will, she would be safer and perhaps monsters would think twice about attacking her.

Three weeks later, Lucy could create storms without the help of the sea however, it took a lot of power for that. Her earth powers were still on the same level as before. Also, the alien entity showed up, again. It took a while for her to connect the dots; the entity only entered her mind when she was close to monsters, the more dangerous they are, the heavier the emotions.  Sometimes, Lucy swore she could feel someone else in her mind, they didn’t do anything, just watched. Lucy had a feeling that this person was the entity that was protecting her. That was something that was bothering her: why didn’t they come forward? Communicate somehow, why feelings and emotions?

Lucy sighed. Maybe, she would get answers at Camp Half Blood. Now, Lucy was going to start the dangerous part of this journey.


	3. The Other Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Lucy find a friend? or a new foe?

Lucy looked at the picture of the Minotaur. According to this book, he was the result of the copulation of a female human and a ... bull? The more books she read, the more disgusted she was with this strange world. When she first discovered that gods existed, she thought they were the good guys while the monsters were the bad guys; however, if these books were accurate the gods were arrogant, greedy and more times than not, only concerned in accomplishing their goals rarely caring about who they hurt. It seemed that apart from their powers and immortality, they were like normal people with their strengths and flaws ( _many_ flaws).

Closing the book, Lucy let her head drop against it.  She was tired, the nightmares wouldn’t stop. It was the same thing every night, the angry woman and the golden glow at the edges of her vision that forced her to wake up.

Leaving the library, the half-blood walked through the city, looking at the stores and sometimes stealing some cash (because money didn’t grow on trees, okay?).

“How dare you to attack me, you mutts?” yelled a female voice.

Lucy ran to the source of the voice, going to a little park, where a woman with a torn dress, was facing two giant dogs. Those were nasty monsters, she knew by experience they could follow you for miles and were restless. Grabbing a water bottle, she controlled the water inside it, making it form spears; with a violent tug in her stomach, Lucy made the water freeze turning them into ice spears; with a wave of her hand the spears flung themselves into the eyes of the two dogs. It was a clean hit, through the eyes, directly to the brain, immediately they turned to dust.

“Are you okay?” asked Lucy.

The woman looked at her. She was beautiful, even more than supermodels.

“Of course, why did you help me kill those hellhounds?” asked the stranger.

Lucy blinked.

“Hellhounds?! That is their name? I just called them big dogs in my head. Are you like me? A Half-blood?”

“No, I’m a legacy. Now answer me!! Why did you help me?”

“Because they were attacking you! What was I supposed to do? Stand and watch?!”

The woman’s face was blank.

“Your ice spears were an acceptable, although a basic, piece of magic, “

“Uh.... Thanks, i guess?”

“You have talent, my girl. It would be a shame if you let it go to waste.”

“I’m going to Camp Half-Blood, in New York. I’m sure they will teach me there.“ said Lucy with a smile.

The woman laughed as if she said a very funny joke.

“Teach you how to fight physically, yes; teach you about magic and its uses, no.”

“Really?”

“In all of your time in Camp Half-Blood, did Chiron ever teach you anything about magic, potions and rituals, Lucy Jackson?”

The younger omega froze.

“Uhhhh.”

“You’re injured, follow me to my store so I can heal you, as payment for your help.”

Lucy was stunned. She was injured, some clawed monster scratched the left side of her torso. Fortunately, the young omega had enough money to buy a first aid kit. The question was how did this woman know?

“Hey, you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are! Also, how do you know I am injured? And what’s a legacy?” babbled Lucy.

The woman sighed.

“My name is Medea, I’m a sorceress, I’ve learned the art of magic from Circe, and Hecate, the Goddess of Magic herself. Lastly, a legacy is someone who is a second or further generation descendent from a divine being, in this day and age, it’s more common that legacies are descendents from the gods.”

“Are you included in that category?” asked Lucy.

“Negative. My grandfather was Helios, Titan of the Sun; in fact the first sun, then that Apollo brat took over from him. Here, this is my store.” Said Medea while opening the door to a very big store.

After entering the store, Medea guided her to the back of the store, and then she told the younger omega to strip her jacket and shirt but to keep her bra. The older omega carefully removed the bandages and examined the wound.

“It’s a large wound.... A bit deep... Not infected.  If you were completely human you would need stitches or you would bleed to death.” Murmured Medea.

The older woman applied a white cream to the wound, then she re-bandaged it; at the end, Medea put her hands next to the wound and chanted some strange language, it made her wound warn and slightly tingly.

“Thank you.”

“No need, it’s my payment for your help.”

After that, Lucy spent some minutes seeing the store. It had several mundane objects, like jewels, clothes and others; however it had several shelves named with ‘potions’, ‘cursed’, ‘luck’, ‘medicine(ask the cashier)’ and several objects that wouldn’t look out of place in some those occult and magic shops. The younger omega remembered Medea’s claim of being a sorceress.

 _Does this mean that all these objects have magic?_ Wondered Lucy.

Going to the back of the store, the half-blood knocked on the door. Medea was quick to answer.

“Yes?”

“Uhm... I was looking through your store and saw some... what you call magic objects and then, I remembered how you told me you were a sorceress. I was thinking, does this mean those objects have magic? Or are you selling fake objects to the common people and give the real deal to the more wealthy folk?”

“What you see in the store is the real deal.”

Thinking about what she saw in the store, Lucy began to realize that magic was very useful and that it was a thing people could learn, it wasn’t something reserved to the gods and those chosen by them.

“Can you teach me?” blurted Lucy without thinking.

That seemed to surprise Medea.

“Why should I teach you?” questioned the older omega

Lucy bit her lip while thinking of ways to convince the other woman.

“I could help you. Around the store, I mean. You have to create all these things, I’m guessing they are time consuming, adding the fact that you are the sole person running the store, cleaning it, being the cashier and filling shelves. It must be exhausting. I can help you with that, I can be the cashier or just fill the shelves; and like that you have more free time for yourself. All you need to do is teaching me some magic, like two hours a day’” argumented Lucy

“Please.” Begged the younger omega.

Several minutes later, Lucy was still looking at Medea’s blank face. After what it seemed like several hours later, Medea said:

“I accept. You will begin next week. Your first task will be filling the shelves then we’ll see. Agreed?”

“Yes”  said Lucy with a smile


End file.
